


Shut up and kiss me, Barry Allen

by Destiel__winchester



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is just... Barry, Cisco thinks its fricking hilarious, I love him too much lmao, I'm just... pretending that didn't happen, Leonard Snart is adorable, M/M, and uses a cold pun, caitlin just wants to sleep, coldflash - Freeform, everything has happened apart from len fucking dying in legends, iris walks in on barry and len, shes so done with them all, stein is briefly in it during a phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with a meta-human Barry is whammied so that the next time he sees whoever he has the most romantic desire for, he can't help but act upon it... Cisco thinks it's hilarious. Leonard Snart disagrees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and kiss me, Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ColdFlash fic. In fact, it's my first fic of the Flarrow verse. So it's probably quite bad and it's also a plot line that's been done already but I just changed it slightly.

Barry's current situation found him being thrown question after question from Caitlin who was running around him frantically, checking his vitals. 

''Do you feel dizzy?''

''No-''

''Cold?''

''No, Caitlin honestly I-''

''Nauseous?''

''Caitlin. I'm fine.'' Barry laughed, swinging his legs over the side of the hospital bed situated in Star Labs. Finally, Caitlin sighed and left Barry alone walking over to Cisco who had been watching from a distance. 

"What did she actually do, Dude?'' Cisco asked, chewing on a red vine. Barry shrugged. 

''I'm not sure. She pinned me down and her eyes went... Pink. Something felt weird in my stomach but that was about it. It was weird, though. BUT, I'm fine now,'' He added on looking at Caitlin who had got her notepad out again ready to interrogate him. Cisco, however, scrambled off of his chair and ran towards his computer muttering to himself. 

''No Barry I don't think you are fine. Look,'' He said, showing both Barry and Caitlin his discoveries. The screen next to the bed showed multiple police reports of people describing the metahuman as doing the same thing as Barry said. 

''Look they all said the same thing happened to them and then... The next time they saw their significant other they weren't even in control of their bodies properly and were just... Acting like love sick puppies. Saying how much they loved them over and over. Making out with them. Some a little further." Cisco added on awkwardly. 

''Well I'm fine. I don't have a significant other, I don't get out enough to have one." Barry joked. 

''Neither did some of the other victims. Barry she... She whammies you so that the next time you see whoever you have the most pent up sexual and romantic desire for... You can't help but act upon it...'' _Ohhhh.. Shit._

"Oh. So what the hell do I do?" Caitlin and Cisco shared a look, turning back to Barry after a moment. 

''I don't know. Maybe we should know who it is first, though; yanno, pre-warn them,'' Cisco said. The phone to Star Labs suddenly rang. Caitlin rushed over to answer it. 

"Hello?... Oh Professor Stein how are you?... Oh, right how was it by the way, yanno travelling through time... Oh lovely... Wait Captain Cold and Heatwave were there?-'' Barry's head snapped up at the mention of Snart. Snart had been travelling through time to save the world? Barry grinned to himself, fiddling with the hem of his jumper. He knew Snart wasn't the criminal he made out to be. By the time he'd snapped out of his thoughts Professor Stein had hung up and Caitlin was walking over, her face slightly disgruntled. Barry and Cisco frowned. 

"Professor Stein needs to drop something off here that he wants us to test. Except Rip needs him for something." 

"So?" 

"So Leonard Snart is bringing it over," Caitlin grumbled, clearly not particularly pleased by the thought. 

"I mean, he has been saving the world, Caitlin. He can't be that bad anymore. Plus if Martin trusts him enough then surely we should that man is smarter than all of us together." Cisco said. Barry looked at him in shock, surprised that Cisco was the one trying to convince Caitlin it would be fine. 

"... Fine... But I'm still cautious."

"Well, while were waiting for Cold to come over. Barry, wanna warn us? Who you got the hots for?" Cisco asked, leaning against a table. Caitlin nudged him, a way of saying he should be more subtle. Barry just laughed. 

"That's the thing. As far as I know... No one. I haven't for a while. Or at least I haven't thought about it." 

"Well, I guess it's gonna be a surprise for everyone involved then." Caitlin mused, earning a chuckle from both Barry and Cisco. A noise went off on the computer, gaining the trio's attention. 

"Snart is here. I'll let him in." Cisco said, jabbing a few buttons to open the doors. Barry heard the doors open and footsteps get closer until finally-

"Hey, Scarlet." 

Barry looked up at Snart, ready to roll his eyes. But he stopped. He felt his stomach churn, almost painfully. The pupils of his eyes grew wider as he stared at Cold. 

"Barry? Barry?" Cisco said, clicking his fingers in Barry's face. But barry only pushed his hand away. And suddenly, without warning Barry found himself walking to Snart. And he couldn't seem to stop himself. Leonard looked at Barry, confusion evident in his usually stone cold eyes. 

"Kid you alright?" He asked. Barry shook his head profusely. 

"No, no I am not. Caitlin I can't stop myself, help!" 

"What the hell is he on about Doctor Snow?" Leonard asked, whipping his head around to Caitlin, who couldn't seem to form any sentences only open and close her mouth. 

"God you're so hot," Barry said. He gasped and his hands flew to his mouth as he turned to Caitlin and Cisco, his eyes begging them to help. 

_Seriously guys, fucking help me. Shoot me, I don't care just don't let me do what I know I'm gonna do._

Snart stared at Barry wide-eyed. D-Did Barry just say that?

"I'm aware," Leonard said, flashing Barry a smirk. Barry moaned into his own hands and Cisco had to stop himself from laughing. Barry could feel the heat rising to his face, his cheeks redder than his suit. 

His feet began moving again and he shook his head, turning to his friends.

"Caitlin! Hold me." She ran to his side quickly, grabbing him by his arms. Barry struggled in her grip as Leonard watched on. 

"Ramon what is wrong with him?" Leonard drawled. Cisco sighed. 

"He got whammied by a meta-human so that... When he sees the person he has the most desire for... He can't stop himself from acting upon it." Cisco explained as Barry writhed in Caitlin's not so strong grip. Snart laughed. 

''Oh... OH,'' He said, realising what that meant. He felt the heat rise in the pit of his stomach as his cheeks flushed pink. What on earth possessed Barry Allen, _the fucking Flash,_ to have a crush on Leonard Snart? 

''Cold are you... Are you blushing?'' Cisco asked, staring in a mixture of amusement and shock at the man. 

''Shut up, Ramon.'' 

''Guys!'' Caitlin shouted, gaining the attention of Cisco and Leonard again. 

''What the heck do we do?" She asked as Barry still wriggled in her grip, his hands reaching out for Snart who snorted at him before grabbing Barry's hands. Immediately, Barry relaxed and let out a sigh. Everyone stopped, including Len and Barry. Len raised his eyebrow at Barry who hung his head in shame. 

''Huh, it seems like physical contact stops the urges. Snart let go of Barry.'' Leonard did as he was asked and almost winced at the loss of warmth before Barry immediately started wriggling around again. It took everything in Cisco not to laugh. 

''O-Okay maybe... I'm sorry I just-'' Cisco began, trying to cover his laughter. It didn't work. Caitlin gave him a pointed look before asking him to take over holding Barry a second.

''I can't do it the guys like ten times taller than me, dude.'' 

''Give him here. Oh, don't give me that look, it's better than him squirming about like a lost worm isn't it?" Len said, taking Barry gently by the arm. His squirming subsided as Barry made a reach for Len's hand. He groaned as Barry took his hand, even if it may have been just to cover up the fact that his mind was cheering and his heart and stomach were doing flips. Sighing, Barry moved in closer to Snart and snuggled up to his side. 

Meanwhile, Caitlin was searching the police reports as Cisco rang Iris to explain why Barry was so late to the weekly West family dinner. 

''Look, Iris, it- No he's fine bu- Well it's a long story but Captain Cold is here so its fi- What? No, he's not trying to kill Barry if anything he's helping Barry right no- No you don't have to come ov- Iris? Iris?... She hung up on me!'' Barry giggled. 

''Sisters do that.'' Barry and Leonard looked at each other after they both said it, simultaneously. A smile ghosted Len's lips as he stared at Barry, his grip sub-consciously tightening on Barry's hand. 

''I found it! I know how to reverse whatever she did!'' Heads quickly turned towards Caitlin who was hunched over a computer screen, reading the report. 

''It says here that once this woman kissed her wife, the spell was gone. Maybe that's what Barry has to do? I mean, it would explain why contact helped calm him down.'' Len's breath hitched in his throat. His palms became sweaty and he was pretty sure Barry noticed because his eyes drifted to their hands and he shook his head. 

''No Caitlin, I can't do that to Len. Maybe he should leave and we find another way. I- I don't want to make him any more uncomfortable than I have.'' He let his grip of Snart's hand go and forcefully dragged his body away. But Len was having none of it. 

''Hey, Scarlet.'' He said, Spinning Barry around with an arm wrapped around Barry's waist. 

''I want to help.'' Barry smiled, his hands coming to rest around Leonard's neck.

''That's not very villainous of you.'' 

''Yeah well, anything for my favourite speedster.'' 

''I mean, I would have thought I was the only speedster you kn-''

''Shut up and kiss me, Barry Allen.'' 

He didn't have to be told twice. His lips crashed with Len's who moaned into this kiss he'd been waiting so long for. Barry smiled into the kiss as he felt Leonard pull him closer, wanting to be as close to Barry as possible. And as their lips moved as one, Barry felt the spell leave his body. Not that that stopped him. He was savouring the moment for as long as possible, deepening the kiss. 

''Umm, guys?'' Cisco asked. He was met with Leonard frantically waving his hand in his face which seemed to get the message across. 

''We'll just... Go...'' Caitlin said as she dragged an awestruck Cisco out of the cortex. 

Barry laughed as he reluctantly pulled away from Len, both of them gasping for breath. They still held on to each other. 

''That was... Amazing.'' Barry gushed as Len laughed, his eyes bright.

''You should see me in bed.'' He winked, causing Barry to flush red. 

''Yeah about that, I should probably figure out how to stop the vibrating first-'' 

''You what?'' 

''Yeah I... I vibrate when I'm... Yeah it's-''

''Jesus Christ I couldn't have picked a better person to fall for.'' Barry laughed at Len's joke, resting his head on his shoulder. 

''You're not too bad yourself Len.''

''I know I'm pretty cool,'' Len muttered close to Barry's ear causing the speedster to groan at the awful pun. 

''You're lucky I like you.'' He said, before losing himself in another kiss with Len. In fact, neither seemed to notice another person run into the room. 

''Barry!'' 

''We tried to stop her!'' 

Yeah, that was an awkward one to explain to Iris.

**Author's Note:**

> If you make it through to actually see this then I'm shocked because this is not my best work. But if there's any recommendations for a ship or a prompt that you like, then let me know! (Doesn't necessarily have to be the Flarrow verse)


End file.
